


Clippings (Extras)

by timeaftersometime



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeaftersometime/pseuds/timeaftersometime
Summary: Director's cut from 'Clippings' that didn't quite make it due to continuity errors or the like.Main fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728497





	Clippings (Extras)

**Ishibashi Yuya Regains Top Spot At Makeup Contest**

On Saturday, the local round for the Sensa Beauty Makeup Awards was held, where Ishibashi Yuya, two times winner of this award, regained his place as the prefecture's best makeup artist.

The contest was slightly delayed when a short power outage occured. No injuries were reported during the power outage.

Just before the judges started making their rounds, the audience in attendance were greeted with a lively rock performance from a local pop idol group.

The winners were announced, with Ishibashi winning in the "Best Overall" category with his model, Touin Rina.

June 7, 2003

* * *

Notes:

LOCAL. POP. IDOL. GROUP.

They appear in the most random of places I SWEAR.

I tried asking around for anybody who has actually watched the aquarium's pop idol performance and the one at this make up contest. It turns out that YES they are the same group. No, it was not the same song (obviously, the genre was rock this time round).

Unfortunately they seemed to have just appeared after the lights went up, so no instant transformation from mermaids to idol singers. Although to be fair, they aren't anywhere near water this time round...

Still no information as to *who* these singers are. What on earth are the producers thinking? PUBLICITY! I need details!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite Chapter 10, since I finally found who I can base the MC off of: he's in the crowd scene just before the results are announced.
> 
> As such, this chapter doesn't make too much sense anymore, but it'll be nice to archive it.


End file.
